Fixtures are a staple in and around nearly every building in industrialized nations. Lighting fixtures are obviously useful for illuminating rooms. Other fixtures are also widely used, including fixtures for fans, among others. However, technology surrounding fixtures has remained relatively unchanged for a number of years. Because fixtures are located in nearly every room of a building, as well as many areas outside of a building, there is significant opportunity to incorporate fixtures as a part of an overall system having increased abilities to interact with subjects (e.g., humans, animals, and objects).